Celos
by dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee
Summary: <html><head></head>E. Aster Bunnymund, junto a sus compañeros guardianes, acaban de derrotar a Pitch Black, pero una pequeña escena entre Jack Frost y Toothiana lo pone de malhumor durante la celebración en honor a Jack como nuevo guardián. Bunny ha ocultado durante mucho tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Tooth, y probablemente ha perdido su oportunidad de estar con ella. Cover: thesketcherlass en Tumblr</html>


He estado buscando aquí en FanFiction, y me he dado cuenta que no hay Sweettooth (Bunnymund x Toothiana) en español. Así que, con un empujoncito de mi prima Desy (love ya cuz), me puse a escribir este One Shot después de haber tenido un maratón de películas, y un mini maratón de Friends, con ella.

No me arrepiento de nada.

Espero les guste, lo pongan en favoritos y dejen muchos reviews.

Los amo mucho.

Lizzie.

* * *

><p>Celos.<p>

Después de una exhaustiva lucha contra el rey de las pesadillas, Bunnymund sabía que nada podía arruinar ese momento en el que él, junto a sus compañeros guardianes y un montón de mocosos impertinentes, había derrotado finalmente las pesadillas de Pitch Black.

Entonces, vio la forma en que Toothiana abrazo al descarado de Jack Frost.

El chico había demostrado no ser una mala persona, tal vez era bastante presumido, molesto y egocéntrico, pero tenía que admitir que el muchacho poseía algo que complementaba al grupo, algo que lo hacia esencial. Diversión, así lo había llamado el. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir rabia al ver la mirada de Tooth hacia el sujeto con los poderes raros del invierno, llena de luz y felicidad. ¿Alguna vez Tooth lo habría mirado así?

Que importaba, sus esperanzas de tener algo con la reina de los dientes se habían esfumado con el paso de los años, cuando él había notado que Tooth no lo vería más que como un amigo. Dolía, pero la verdad siempre era cruda.

Después de que Jack había hecho el juramento para convertirse en guardián, y de una despedida bastante efusiva de los niños que los ayudaron en la batalla, Norte decidió que era una buena idea celebrar en su taller la victoria obtenida, así como darle una calurosa bienvenida al más joven del grupo. Bunny no tenía ánimos para estar en una fiesta. Se sentía exhausto por la batalla y con el corazón herido, pero iría de todas formas, ya podía escuchar los regaños del ruso por siempre estar estresado. Además, tenía que distraerse con algo.

Llegaron al taller donde los duendes los esperaban con una decoración bastante desarreglada y con galletas que parecían haber sido masticadas minutos antes. No importaba, el equipo parecía estar demasiado entusiasmado como para notarlo.

- ¡Propongo un brindis! – alzó Norte su copa llena de cocoa mientras los demás miembros del grupo imitaban la acción. – por Jack, el guardián de la diversión.

- Es un honor tenerte con nosotros Jack. – aseguró Tooth con una sonrisa soñadora. – ¿dejaras que revise tus dientes de vez en cuando?

Jack comenzó a reír del comentario de la reina, mientras que Bunny rodaba los ojos, fastidiado de la actitud de Toothiana.

- Mientras no me dejes sin dientes, está bien. – contestó Jack con una sonrisa ladeada.

Las hadas buscadoras comenzaron a chillar de emoción mientras las mejillas de Toothiana se tornaban color rojo. Y no pasó desapercibido para Bunny.

- Si, si, el muchacho hizo un buen trabajo. – comentó restando importancia. – pero todos aquí hemos hecho cosas asombrosas y nadie esta diciendo nada.

- Pero Bunny, es una ocasión especial. – argumentó Norte, mientras Meme asentía con la cabeza. – Jack nos salvo a todos de quedar en el olvido. Sobre todo a ti.

- ¿Y que? ¿Esperan que le ponga un monumento en la madriguera o algo por el estilo? – preguntó Bunny con amargura.

- ¿Qué te pasa canguro? – preguntó Jack con sorna. – si no te conociera bien, diría que estas celoso de mi.

Bunnymund rodo los ojos, exasperado.

- ¿Por qué estaría celoso de ti? Solo eres un niño malcriado. – respondió ahora mas molesto.

- Muy bien, ya es suficiente. – ordenó Norte en voz alta. – ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Bunny noto como todos los presentes en la pequeña reunión lo miraban consternados, el se había encargado de echar a perder la celebración. ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba celoso de Jack Frost. Detestaba admitirlo, pero Jack parecía tener mas oportunidad con Tooth que la que el había tenido en quinientos años. No le importaba lo que pensara Jack de el, o Norte, o Meme, pero la mirada confundida de Tooth lo hacia sentirse culpable. No soportaba que lo mirara así, entonces decidió que no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar.

- Lo siento chichos, no me encuentro muy bien hoy. – respondió mientras daba dos golpecitos suaves al suelo y se formaba uno de sus famosos túneles. – lamento haber hecho este escándalo, sigan pasándolo bien.

Y diciendo esto, saltó al túnel.

Los demás guardianes se miraron entre si, totalmente confundidos. Si, podría ser que Bunny estuviera estresado a veces y se comportara arrogante de vez en cuando, pero esta conducta irracional que había mostrado durante la reunión realmente tenía preocupado al grupo.

- ¿Hice algo mal? – preguntó Jack confundido.

Meme se encogió de hombros.

- Aun debe sentirse un poco mal por la perdida de la pascua. – dedujo Norte. – probablemente el cambio y todo eso le afecto bastante; además es un conejo, los conejos son nerviosos por naturaleza.

- Iré a hablar con el. – se ofreció Jack, tomando su cayado con fuerza, preparándose para emprender el vuelo.

- No Jack, estoy segura que no te escuchara. – aseguró Toothiana, interponiéndose en su camino. – será mejor que vaya yo, el siempre me escucha.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de comentar algo al respecto pues Tooth ya había elevado vuelo y había salido del taller de Norte, seguida por un trió de sus hadas exploradoras con rumbo a la madriguera de Bunnymund.

En el camino, la reina hada comenzó a pensar en que pudo haberle molestado tanto a Bunny para que comenzara a hacer un escándalo como ese. Si, puede que el hubiera tenido algunos encuentros poco amigables con Jack en el pasado, pero se suponía que ahora que el chico Frost era un guardián las rencillas habían terminado. Bunny no era del tipo que buscaba el protagonismo, así que no podría sentirse celoso del nombramiento de Jack como guardián. Ella siempre había admirado su valentía y compromiso, pero sobre todo, la dedicación que tenia hacia la pascua. No había conocido a alguien tan apasionado por su trabajo como Bunnymund, parecía que, a pesar de que tenia que trabajar contra el reloj todos los años, el disfrutara cada mínimo detalle, y a ella le encantaba eso de el. Pero si no eran celos lo que sentía Bunny, entonces ¿Qué le molestaba tanto?

Llegó a la madriguera en un santiamén, donde un par de huevos gigantes con pies la recibieron en la entrada. Nunca se acostumbraba a aquella imagen.

- ¿Bunny? – comenzó a llamar al aludido en voz alta.

Tooth voló por toda la madriguera en busca de Bunny, pero esta era tan grande que costaba trabajo averiguar donde estaría escondido aquel conejo tan molesto. Ordenó a sus fieles seguidoras que lo buscaran por todos los rincones, e incluso le pidió ayuda a algunos huevos que la ayudaran a buscar. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos hasta que por fin encontró al malhumorado Bunnymund cerca del lago de pintura, pintando un puñado de huevos de colores rosa, azul y verde solo porque si.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, no quería interrumpir su actividad, pero el de pronto movió sus orejas con agilidad, había notado su presencia.

- No estoy de humor, Norte. – habló Bunny en voz alta sin dejar de prestar atención a su tarea.

- En realidad soy yo, Toothiana. – confesó la reina hada en un tono de voz suave.

Bunny dejó caer los huevos sobre el suave pasto y estos comenzaron a correr en círculos, mientras el conejo se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos lila que tanto le quitaban el sueño. Igual no fuera que como guardián durmiera mucho, pero ustedes entienden el concepto.

- Tooth, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundido.

Toothiana se apresuró a tomar los huevos que Bunny había tirado y los sostuvo entre sus brazos, sin dejarlos por un momento, mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas en el césped frente a Bunnymund.

- Estaba preocupada por ti. – se encogió de hombros. – quería saber si podía ayudar en algo.

Bunny suspiró pesadamente.

- Estoy bien, chica. – respondió con una sonrisa forzada. – solo estoy un poco cansado.

Tooth no pudo reprimir una ligera risa, que hizo que el pelo de la nuca de Bunny se erizara. Amaba el sonido de su risa.

- Sabes que no puedes mentirme, no a mi. – Tooth se relamió los labios lentamente, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas que diría a continuación. – se que Jack puede ser un poco malcriado y molesto a veces, pero dale una oportunidad, es un gran chico.

- No estoy molesto con Jack, ni nada por el estilo. – respondió Bunny con un poco de molestia. – estoy molesto conmigo, es todo.

- ¿Pero por que lo estas? – preguntó Toothiana preocupada. – hiciste un esplendido trabajo estos días, no habríamos logrado nada de lo que logramos sin ti. Eres una parte esencial en el equipo, no seriamos nada sin ti.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? – preguntó Bunny mirando a los ojos a la reina.

Ella liberó una de sus manos de la carga de los huevos y la puso sobre el hombro peludo.

- Claro que si. – respondió con una mirada tierna. – eres una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo, Bunny.

- Tú también eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, Tooth. – Bunny suspiró. – es por eso que me siento tan molesto cuando Jack se acerca demasiado a ti, o se abrazan, o coquetean.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Tooth confundida.

Oh no, Bunny había abierto la boca bastante. Ahora tendría que darle explicaciones a Tooth, las explicaciones que se había esforzado tanto por ocultar. Bueno, ya era tiempo de confesarlo, ya no podía con esto, mejor decirlo ahora, así el rechazo vendría pronto y tardaría menos en superarlo.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Toothiana. – confesó de golpe, apartando la mirada. – he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo, y no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de la manera en que tu y Jack se comportan cuando están juntos. Parece que de verdad existe bastante química entre ustedes y yo simplemente no puedo competir con eso. No estoy esperando que correspondas mis sentimientos ni mucho menos, es solo que este sentimiento ya no me deja en paz, y verte con Jack hizo que todo esto explotara. Es que el sonido de tu voz me tranquiliza cada que me siento estresado o molesto, y tus ojos son tan brillantes y hermosos, simplemente me embelesan. Y tus colores son realmente increíbles y bellos, además te admiro mucho, eres tan delicada, dulce y al mismo tiempo eres tan valiente y decidida, simplemente me vuelves loco. Créeme que yo entenderé que no quieras hablarme nunca más, estoy comportándome como un completo idiota en este momento, y estoy seguro de que tú mereces algo muchísimo mejor que un viejo conejo malhumo…

Bunnymund no pudo terminar su improvisado discurso, pues sintió como unos delgados y cálidos labios se posaban sobre su mejilla y lo besaban con delicadeza, haciéndolo estremecer y que su cerebro se olvidara de todo, excepto de cómo respirar.

Toothiana se sentía halagada por todas las dulces y torpes palabras que Bunny, con mucho esfuerzo, le estaba dedicando. Nunca se había imaginado que Bunny sintiera todas esas cosas maravillosas por ella, y eso le hacia sentir algo extraño en el estomago. Ella nunca había considerado la opción de tener una pareja, su vida eran los dientes y los niños, pero ahora que Bunnymund planteaba estos sentimientos hacia ella, descubrió que el conejo no se le hacia para nada indiferente. Tal vez sus sentimientos no eran tan intensos como los de el, pero había algo ahí, algo que era mas que una amistad, pero menos que amor. Y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el sentimiento de compañerismo que tenia hacia los demás guardianes. Para ella, Bunny siempre había sido especial, siempre había estado en los momentos que ella mas lo necesitaba, y sin importar el día, la hora o el lugar, sabia que podía contar con su apoyo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Solo el Hombre de la Luna lo sabia, pero aun había tiempo que podría aprovechar para descubrir que sentía por Bunnymund y como podrían desarrollar una relación mas allá de la amistad, una eternidad para ser exactos.

Tooth separó sus labios de la mejilla peluda de Bunny y lo miró con una sonrisa extasiada en los labios.

- ¿Y quien dice que hay algo mejor que tu? – preguntó con ironía.

- Me siento un poco confundido en este momento. – admitió Bunny apenado.

Tooth se limitó a reír.

- También siento algo por ti, Bunny, solo que no se exactamente lo que es. – contestó sonrojada. – pero eso no significa que no quiera descubrirlo. Quien sabe, tal vez también estoy enamorada de ti y no lo se.

- Pero Jack… – trató de argumentar Bunnymund, pero Toothiana lo interrumpió.

- Jack es genial y todo eso, pero es muy inmaduro para mi. – comentó encogiéndose de hombros. – no necesito eso, necesito algo mas… alguien mas como tu.

Bunny no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

- Entonces tú y yo… ¿Qué somos? – preguntó confundido

Tooth volvió a reír.

- Por el momento somos amigos. – contestó calmada. – pero si me invitas a cenar la próxima semana, y si seguimos teniendo citas, bueno… veremos como se desarrolla esto.

- Entonces tenemos una cita la próxima semana. – recapituló Bunny, aun tratando de recuperarse del shock. – bien, yo… te llamare, si… te llamare.

Tooth rio por ultima vez, mientras depositaba los huevos que tenia en sus brazos en el suelo.

- Estoy segura que lo harás. – luego miro a sus hadas exploradoras, quienes jugaban con algunos huevos. – vámonos niñas, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Las haditas dejaron sus juegos y emprendieron vuelo fuera de la madriguera junto con una sonrojada Tooth, que no dejaba de soltar risas nerviosas. La situación la llenaba de emoción, y estaba segura de que lo que fuera a suceder a partir de ese momento con Bunny, solo seria para mejorar.

Bunnymund la observo alejarse, mientras se daba cuenta que, por primera vez en años, se sentía relajado y tranquilo. Era el efecto que Toothiana tenia en el, y estaba seguro que si lograba convencerla de ser pareja, no volvería a estar estresado. Pero sobre todo, se esforzaría en tratarla como la reina que era. Iba a esforzarse, a convencerla de que esa era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. El mundo se llenaba de posibilidades a partir de ahora.

- Así que tú y Tooth, eh… – escuchó a alguien comentar.

Bunnymund comenzó a buscar de donde provenía aquella voz tan joven y molesta, hasta que descubrió a Jack parado sobre una roca cubierta de musgo con su cayado descansando sobre su cuello como si fuera un yugo.

- ¿Estuviste espiando? – preguntó Bunny bastante molesto.

- Un poco, si. – confesó Jack descaradamente. – tienes mucha suerte, canguro, esa chica vale su peso en oro.

Bunnymund ignoró el hecho de que Jack lo hubiera llamado canguro una vez más.

- ¿No estas molesto? – preguntó con un poco de culpabilidad. – es decir, tu y Tooth parecían…

- No, claro que no. – interrumpió Jack, mientras se elevaba un poco en el aire, solo para posicionarse en frente de Bunny. – ella es genial, pero ella misma lo dijo, yo soy todo inmaduro y ella no es mi tipo. Es una gran chica, pero la veo como una amiga nada más.

- ¿Y que chica es tu tipo? – preguntó Bunny enarcando una ceja.

Jack comenzó a reír.

- No soy esa clase de chico. – confesó mientras se revolvía el cabello de la nuca. – aun no llega la chica que dome a Jack Frost.

- Estoy seguro que llegara algún día, y cuando llegue estaré en primera fila burlándome de ti. – prometió Bunnymund retador.

- Bien, pero mientras eso sucede, yo me divertiré mucho viendo como Tooth te enseña a dar la patita. – respondió Jack con el mismo tono de voz.

- ¡FROST! – gritó Bunny exasperado.

Jack comenzó a reír socarronamente y elevó vuelo, alejándose de los boomerangs que Bunny le lanzaba, tratando de golpearlo.

Una vez que Jack hubo desaparecido de la madriguera y que sus boomerangs finalmente estaban en sus manos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa genuina. Si, Jack seria un gran guardián de la diversión, pero mientras no se metiera con su chica, todo estaría perfectamente.

Nada, ni siquiera Pitch Black, podría arruinar este momento.


End file.
